The birth of Neo Tokyo
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: what happens when the girls have to give up everything to create the future world is goodbye to parents and friends really goodbye?


I don't own sailormoon

I apolgise for my writing sometimes my dyslexia plays up and i dot notice it. I am aware that i have switiched usage and mamarous names to there royal ones at certain times in the fanfic this is because it shows there behaviour between normal and royal. R and R

So Usagi are you looking forward to your birthday 21 i cant believe it. My little girl will be all grown up." Usagi looked at the mother with sad eyes. Then she put on a fake smile on and said "of course mum. Who doesn't look forward to there birthday." Usagi hated lying to her mother but her birthday was two weeks away and she knew what was to come that day. Usagis 21st was the day that she would ascend to Neo Queen Serenity . Usagi knew that life would not be the same and while she longed for her family of her Mamarou and Chibi Usa she knew she would miss her family she would no longer get told of by Ikuko mama or told of by Kenji papa she wouldn't even argue with her little brother Shingo. Usagi would take on the weight of the world and become its ruler its care taker and protector. "so what do you want to do for your birthday Usagi you haven't even told us what you want as a present." Usagi gave her mum a hug "don't worry mum i don't really want anything im just going for a nice meal with Mamarou and that pretty much all i have planned." Ikuko looked at her daughter she had grown up so much in the last few years she was not longer the cry baby she once had been. She was maturing into a fine young woman though sometimes she looked at her daughter and saw someone else. Sometimes she looked at Usagi and she seemed to hold herself as if she was royal. Her kindness was one thing that never changed. "I know that you want to spend time with your boyfriend Usagi but don't forget about your family to we miss you around here and as you get older there's going to be less and less time to see you." Usagi chucked herself into her mums arms. " I know mum but i will always love you and always will." The doorbell then rang "that will be Rei see you later mum"

"Hey Usagi you aright you look a bit out of sorts" "Im fine Rei just hate having to lie to mum. She's expecting me to have a wonderful birthday and years of fun to be around. We both know i will ascend to the throne on that day but what happens if i can't save everyone. I've got to save the world and become its ruler what if I can't save them what if they find out who I really am despise me, for lying to them for years. " Rei looked at her friend "Nobody could hate you Usagi your the kindess person ever and they'll understand you've only protected them from harm knowing your secret could of got them killed they'll understand" "I hope your right Rei"

"hey guys whats up." "hi makoti nothing much just planning Usagis birthday." "Ah yes the big 21 what plans have you got." " Just the usual really probably just hanging out with the girls and Mamarou. " "well stop by and ill treat you to any ice cream you want " " Thanks Makoti .You know I forgot something at home i'll be back in a bit " As Usagi got up and went to walk out the door she bumped into a ver y hard chest she felt arms wrap around her half to keep both there balance and half because the man attached to the body quiet like usagi so close. "careful Usako where you going in such a hurry." "Mamo chan can we go for a walk. " "sure baby whats wrong." " I just need to talk."

At Jubban park. Usagi and Mamarou sat on a bench by the lake watching the bird play on the water and Usagi sat in Mamarous arms. "So what the matter Usagi" "I've been having dreams." Mamarou stiffened he remembered the last time he was having dreams of Usagi. "go in Usako im here just tell me what happens." "Neo Tokyo." "We know that coming one day Usako but your ready to become Queen. Plus me and the girls are here for you." "That's the problem." "What the problem Usako i don't understand." "The birth of crystal Tokyo will happen on my 21st birthday. I will rule the world but life won't be the same. I wont just be able to go to the arcade and won't ever be told of by my parents I cant just go to the arcade and see Makoti. Life will be completly different and what will my friends and family think of me. They'll see that ive been lying to them for years." Mamarou pulled Usagi into a deep hug he rubbed her back while she cried. "sssshh Uasko it will be okay they'll understand and you can still see them." Though she was crying she hiccupped and said. "We might not. My dreams are training me for crystal Tokyo a lot of people are going to die. A metor will hit this planet and hundred of thousands of people will die using our powers we can put the world to sleep and create the new world but not everyone thats here today will see it. Also even if they did we will have so much to do we wont be able to see them and what if they don't survive."

Mamarou sat and help Usagi for what felt like hours he let her words sink in. He had her and that all he needed he family died long ago and his only other real friend was makoti and he would be sad but he had his Usako and that all he needed but he knew it would be different for her she would have to say goodbye to her friends she was so well loved that it was going to be horrible for her. "We'll get through this together Usagi you will never be alone and we will protect the ones we love." "I want to tell them." "Usako that not possible do you know how much danger they will be put in." "I know Mamarou but they deserve the truth what if they don't come out of it. What if they don't surved to see crystal Tokyo." "well talk to the girls" "I love you Mamo chan" "I love you too Usako".

Later at the shrine. Ami "im not so sure usage telling our parent could be difficult what if they tell others." Minako "my parents wouldn't care all they do is work anyway. "Makato "well i don't have anyone i need to tell." Rei "i think grampa has suspected since the time Zoicte stole the crystal from him I'm sure I can trust him." Usagi looked at the girls before her a sat up straight she suddenly possessed the aire of a queen. "guys these next few weeks may be the last time we see our loved ones i think its only fair they know the truth we need to get them all together and then tell then as a whole. Ami mum only day off is Monday I say we tell them then" "I want to tell makoti, hes the only real friend ive ever had." "okay so this is what were going to do."

The next Monday all the sailor senshi's parents (or grand parent in rei case) sat in the Tuskino living room. Shingo was busy playing sailor v on his computer when all the girls and Mamoru stood on against the wall Usagi looked at there families (plus mokoti) with sad eyes yet she held herself with dignity. "what we have to tell you is not going to be easy and there will be a lot of questions but please save them for the end. Also i know this is a lot to ask but what we tell you today must say in these four walls please before i start I need your promise that this will not go any further." Kenji "Usagi what is this about your not pregnant are you." "no papa I'm not pregnant but I need you to trust me you do trust me don't you." Kenji looked at his little girls but when he looked it seemed that someone else had taken her place a young woman stood in front of him. "of course we do." Each scout looked at the parents Mamarou looked at Mokoti. Slowly they saw all there head nod yes and for Shingo "oh boy this seems like Usagis going to get into trouble I can't wait to hear this."

Once everyone was settled usage started her story Mamarou came up behind her with a hand on her shoulder for support. "Well i don't know where to start i suppose ill start from when i was 14. I don't know if you guys remember the start of there was a lot of unexplained attacks on people draining there energy. Then the news started reporting about the sailor senshi who saved the day. Well the truth is the senshi were just children themselves but they we living there second lives they were sent to earth for safety as the home world were destroyed. They senshi were reborn into earth families and had a destiny to save this world. They were just children at the time it was hard for them juggling school and homelife whilst battling evil forces. There was times when the senshi nearly got aught out but there identies remained secret." "Are you telling us you know who the senshi are." "quiet Shingo let Usagi finish." "The senshi fought many battles and as they did there powers grew. One day in a particularly bad situation sailormoon found that she should not of been a senshi at all in fact she was a princess with the power of the silver imperium crystal a magical stone which is the world's most powerful weapon but she knew she could only use it for good. Being able to weild such power is a blessing and a curse as it has the ability to grant wishes but also the ability to kill." Usagi looked around the room all the parent where quiet looking at her but still not grasping what she was saying.

"The problem was the senshi fought against the dark forces and won over and over again thought there was battles the senshi and tuxedo karman lost their lives but princess serenity power brought them back. On June 30th the need for princess Serenity or as you know her as sailormoon to take control of the world and put it into a sleep for a thousand years will come about and once this is don't princess serenity will rise to be Neo queen serenity the protector and ruler of earth along side her new husband Neo King Endymion. She will be protected by her royal guards her sailor senshi."

Ikuko looked at her daughter "Usagi i know you've always had a vivid imagination but this is going to far you expect us to belive the world going to end on your birthday and then be rebuilt by this princess." Miss Mizuno "Ami you can't believe in this story" Ami "please mum just let us finish."

Usagi looked at her parents "please don't hate me but we have to do this to save the world on June 30th my 21st birthday I will become queen. Scoutsyou know what to to.

"Mercury power make up, Mars power make up, Jupiter power make up, venus power make up."

Everyone in the room looked at the scouts "stood before you are the inner senshi swore to look after the princess of the moon and look after earth. Mamoru." Within seconds Mamoru wasn't dressed as tuxedo mask but prince Endymion. "now stood infront of you is prince Endymion of earth." Usagi then changed into princess serenity. "And i am princess serenity of the moon. "

"Holy crap. Change into sailormoon." Usagi obliged and as she did mamuoru changed into tuxedo mask. "my sister sailormoon urgh ive had a crush on my sister."

Usagi changed back into normal form "everything i have told you is true. Im sorry we couldn't of told you before but telling you would have put you in more danger. I know this is a lot to take in but please you must not tell anyone else."

"i still don't get why your telling us now why not before." "if we told you before you could of accidently told an enemy you may have stopped us from going into battles and innocent lives may have been lost. The reason we told you today was because after we ascend we may not get to see each other and we all felt that you had a right to say goodbye to us and that we had a right to say goodbye to you as well.

"what do you mean goodbye " everyone seemed to yell at once." Usagi looked sad and mamoru held her "On June 30th a metor will hit the earth I will use my power to restore the earth as much as I can and save as many as I can I don't know if you will survive and even if you did we would be living different lives i would be ruler of this world along side Endymion. I would renounce my name Usagi Tuskino and become who i always should of been Neo Queen Severity. Please don't take me wrong your my parents and i love you but I take this name and title for the greater good."

Ami suddenly spoke up "I think you all have a lot to think about and probably a lot of questions we will go out for a while so you can adjust to this and then we will be back to answer them. Please don't hate us we did what had to be done for humanity we couldn't risk you getting hurt over our identies and we are still your children as much as we are our parents from the silver millennium were. We love you with all our hearts."

Detransforming the senshi and mamrou went outside. "well that went erm" "grampa looked so upset." "I think its the forst time my parents noticed me." "im sure they notice you minako." "i think its best if we go for and ice cream and come back i think they need time and i think we all need a treat." "Good idea Mamamrou."

Ikuko"I don't belive this all the times ive called my daughter lazy its because shes been saving the world." Kenji "how could they keep this from us." Miss Mizuno"i knew ami was made for greatness but this" The Ainos "I knew Minako played sailor v I didn't realise that she was one" Makoti "well that explains a few things." Shingo " My sisters sailormoon wait to my friends find out." Ikuko "No shingo you cant tell them they have to keep there mask." Shingo "but why if there oly got few days of hiding any way." Ikuko "because there lives and our depend on it."

Half an hour later. "I assume you have had time to think." "We have Usagi we will keep your secret ad we all want you to know how proud of you we all are ." all the senshi hugged there family Makoto and mamuro held back Mokoti went and stood with them. "so this is why you where always after the tuxedo mask teddy your ego needed it hey Mamarou. "

The night went on and the familys had fun talking and laughing but still Usagi stood back. Mamarou came up behind her and hugged her. "It will be okay Usako." Usagi moved her head to look into his lovers eyes "They don't realise whats to come Mamo chan you know as well as i do you have the dreams preparing you as much as i do mine." "i know what's to come and we will get though it together" "i wish i had yoiur faith mamo chan."

The next week flew by for everyone the senshi spent as much time with there parent as they could but the more the seshi appreciated the time the more Usagi worried. "and we stop this report to bring breaking news there is a metor heading to earth it is due to hit the earth 30th june there is nothing scientist can do the earth is doom spend time with you loved ones say goodbye." After the news cast people went mad food shops were ramped with shoppers grabbing all the food they could shops where being luted with dis regard to the rules. "Time is coming Usako please spend the night at mine we need to prepare." "I know Mamo chan i know."

"girls its time to meet we have to prepare for ascention." "On way Usagi" "one week today we will all stand on top of Tokyo tower and as the sun sets we shall meet the metor we will all be in the royal dresses of our planets we will unite our power and the world shall sleep. This next week we must prepare we must sleep and gain strength we must be unite we must show no weakness we must go into this willingly and ready but we must say by to our lives here in Tokyo."

"I stand before you Usagi to pledge allegiance to our queen Neo queen Serenity by the power of mars."

" I stand before you Usagi to pledge allegiance to our queen Neo queen Serenity by the power of mercury."

"I stand before you Usagi to pledge allegiance to our queen Neo queen Serenity by the power of Jupiter."

"I stand before you Usagi to pledge allegiance to our queen Neo queen Serenity by the power of venus and leader of the senshi our powers are only to serve and protect our queen and her king. I would lay my life for your until our time is gone."

"Thank you my Senshi my friends i expect you to take this week and be with you friends and family you must return here on 29th june we will look forward to seeing you have a good week my friends." Usagi then turn to mamarou "ready"

"I am my love I Prince Endymion of earth pledge my hear t soul love and trust in princess serenity I will protect her for all my life i will be her friend her lover her adviser I will protect the earth and guide her when she feels she cant i give my powers my love my title to help her rule. "

A blinding light enveloped Mamaurou and Usagi and when they looked they were standing in the great hall of the silver millennium. "Hello my children" Usagi fell into the womans arms. "Mother" Serenity held her daughter. Mamurou kneeled "your majesty" "Stand Endymion there much work to be done." "my child i have missed you i have watched you grow and i could never be prouder i know what a great queen you will become but come." Usagi wept "ive missed you mother." "as i have child but today is to be a happy day. Prince Endymion Please follow Artemis. (artemis was no longer a cat but a man i a long white suit) "your majesty follow me." Serneity then turn to Usagi. "now my dear its time to get you ready." "for what mother" "for your wedding of course."

Later that afternoon Usagi was stood before two great doors that opened onto the church of selene. She was dressed in a white silk wedding dress that fitted her like a glove her hair was in its royal style but a tiara lay on top and veil that flew to the floor she had a bunch of pure red roses with a single white rose in the center. Luna was stood next to Usagi again in human form. "Im proud of you Usa." "i waited for this day for years but still." "your ready princess" Then the doors opened.

Usagi open the doors and the hall was full past queens of the moon were all stood between theisles the starlights with there princess where stood there two the second to front row stood the outer senshi with Pluto on the end holding the time key. The front row stood queen serenity and lining up to the alter where the inner scouts dressed in there princess attire. To the left was Mamurou dressed in his prince Endymion outfit and there at the main podium stood the goddess selene herself.

"we are here today to join crown princess Serenity Usagi Silvermoon to Crown princess Endymion Mamrou Sheilds of earth together in holy matrimony" Half an our later they were married.

Later that evening was the wedding reception ball. "congratulations Your highness." "Seyia thanks you. For coming i didn't know you would be here." "of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." " your majesty " "Pluto thank you for coming." "your majesty i must get to the time gate but we must talk soon. " "i understand oh and setsuna tanks." "of course you majesty." "may i have this dance Endymion took her hand "Of course my prince." Then Serenity and Endymion took to the dance floor. Then slow music began the music of there love the music of the star locket and they began to dance whilst past queens and numerous sailor senshi throughout the galaxy watched as the prince and princess had their first dance.

All to soon the celebrations were over and Soon Serenity and Endymion where being taught battle defences and how to create crystal Tokyo. After a week they returned to earth ready to create a new world.

"the end is nigh people the metoer is due to hit earth in 8 hrs go home spend time with your loved ones make the most of today." "turn the Tv of it depressing." "Mum dad Shingo its stime for me to go meet the girls and Endymion I have to leave you now know i love you." Ikuko went to run to her daughter "we love you Usagi we always will." "I know mum thanks for everything."

"Bye grandpa I love you." "Goodbye Rei love you to remember never let the darkness take you remember you training." With tears rolling down her face she hugged he grandpa one last time.

"Ami i have to be at the hospital but good luck Im proud of you " "Bye mum will miss you."

"ready to go artemis " "of course " "As ready as ill ever be."

"Good luck mamarou" "thanks makoti ill miss you." "you to buddy."

Soon all the senshi where stood on the hill facing Tokyo tower. "Soon this world will come to its knees" "but then it will rise higher than it ever has before.


End file.
